The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a spark ignition direct injection (SIDI) system, highly pressurized fuel is injected via a common fuel rail directly into a combustion chamber of each cylinder in an engine. The SIDI design may provide a more efficient distribution of an air/fuel mixture in the cylinders than conventional multi-port fuel injection, which injects fuel near intake ports of the cylinders. More efficient air/fuel distribution may provide improved fuel efficiency, higher power output, and reduced emission levels at low load conditions.
An onboard diagnostic (OBD) system monitors the individual components of the SIDI system and records errors detected with any of the individual components. Diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) for various errors and malfunctions may be predefined by standards, such as second generation OBD (OBD-II). DTCs set by the OBD system may be read by service tools owned by dealerships and/or repair facilities. The OBD system may also notify an operator of the vehicle when one or more DTCs have been set.